1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to structures for storing items such as equipment, materials and/or people. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a structure that can be moved to a construction site and can be secured for storing items therein.
2. Background Art
Many construction sites such as pipelines, highways, power transmission lines, etc. are linear in nature. Such construction projects can be very remote and may require numerous pieces of large industrial equipment. One problem encountered by contractors and developers of such projects involves on-site management of equipment. The equipment and supplies that the contractor uses to complete the project are usually very expensive. Logistical considerations require such contractors and developers to store supplies and equipment on-site where it is convenient and can be accessed on demand during the project. As a job progresses, a storage site can be intermittently moved to new locations corresponding to the progress of construction such that the equipment and materials are located near the position they are needed the most.
Conventional practices typically involve storing equipment and materials on-site at jobsite locations during periods of non-use in storage containers. Such conventional storage containers can include the type of containers used in transoceanic shipping. Conventional job-site storage containers can include a metal frame having corrugated panels and one or more hinged doors for accessing the interior of the container. A mechanical lock is commonly attached to the doors for securing the contents inside. Such containers can be picked up using a crane or a large truck and can be transported along the development path of the project.
This type of conventional jobsite storage container, however, is susceptible to break-in using hammers, bolt cutters, blow torches or other readily available tools. As a result, contractors and developers are often reluctant to store expensive items in such conventional containers during periods of non-use.
Another alternative available to contractors and developers for protecting expensive equipment stored on-site is to hire security personnel to monitor such storage containers during periods of non-use of the stored equipment. However, this option is prohibitively expensive in most applications, particularly in long duration projects.
The concern of theft of expensive equipment and potential delays in workflow creates significant problems for contractors and developers who logistically need to store equipment on-site. Because of these problems with conventional storage systems, man contractors essentially mobilize and de-mobilize project sites on a daily basis.
An additional problem associated with storing materials at such worksites is the storage of fuel. Fuel is commonly necessary for operating equipment. However, fuel tanks are often subject to theft or vandalism when left on-site during periods of non-use. Additionally, firearm users frequently shoot at fuel tanks left at construction sites, thereby damaging or ruining the fuel storage containers. Spilled fuel can lead to pollution and environmental cleanup concerns that can be extremely expensive to remedy. This places a significant burden on contractors who are oftentimes responsible for paying for pollution cleanup when fuel is leaked.
What is needed then is an improved storage facility for securely housing items at jobsite locations.